Yugioh goes to the Hunger Games
by Mrs.YamiYugi
Summary: This is the Hunger Games, Yu-Gi-Oh Version This is rated T for some fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of the Hunger Games using Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Yu-Gi-Oh

Enjoy!

Hunger Games Yu-Gi-Oh Version 02/04/2012

Name: Grace Everdeen

Siblings: Katniss and Primrose Everdeen

Hair Color: Brown hair to your chest

Eye Color: brown eyes

Height: 5' 5"

Strengths: Hunting, bow and arrow, knife throwing

Age: 17

Crush: Yami Atem

Best Friend: Duke Devlin

District: 12

I woke up and felt fear course through me. Of course. Today was the reaping. I looked around and saw my sister Prim curled up sleeping next to my older sister Katniss. Katniss was 19 and no longer had to worry about the reaping. But Prim was 12. This was her first reaping. I got dressed in my hunting gear and went to meet Duke in the woods. I quietly slipped under the fence surrounding District 12, which currently was not electrified, and made my way to our clearing. I saw Duke sitting in the meadow with a loaf of bread. I waved and walked over to him with a big smile on my face. I sat down next to him and we ate the bread in silence dreading the point when we had to go back to the district and face the reaping.

11 o'clock came too soon. Me and Duke reluctantly made our way to the square. We split up and changed into real clothes and met back at the square. We were herded in pens with others in our age group. Our escort is Mai Valentine. A peppy, woman with way too much cleavage from the capitol. She happily walks on stage and says, "I bet this is going to be a great year! Ladies first!" and walks over to the glass ball containing the girls names. She reaches in and fishes around for about a minute before she grabs one. I am so desperately hoping that its not, that its not me. And its not. It's Primrose Everdeen.

I can't breath. I see her slowly walking to the stage. I snap out of my trance and push my way to the stage. The other kids make way for me and I reach Prim and push her behind me. "I volunteer as tribute!" I scream. Prim is crying and hanging onto me and I am in danger of crying. "Let go Prim!" I say harshly. I cannot cry and be known as a weakling. I feel someone pull her off me and see Duke carrying her off. I mount the stage and Mai asks me my name. "Grace Everdeen" I say. "I bet my buttons that was your sister! Can't have her stealing all the glory can we?" she peppily asks. All I can do is nod and stand at my place on the stage. "Let's have a round of applause for our female tribute for District 12" Mai says. No one claps. So Mai gets the ball rolling again by making her way over to the ball with the boys names in it. She grabs the first slip she encounters and I can't even wish Duke luck before she reads the name. "Yami Atem." 'Oh no' I think. 'Not him.' I see him mount the stage from the other side and joins me in the middle of the stage. Mai tells us to shake hands and we do. This is going to be horrible. I have had a crush on Yami for the longest time and now they are going to throw us in an arena together and make us fight to the death on live television? All I know for sure right now is that I cannot kill him.

Yami and I are ushered by Peacekeepers to the Justice Building where we can say our final goodbye's to our loved ones. We can have 4 visitors. My first visitor is Prim and my mother. We cry and hug and in no time they are told to leave. My next 3 visitors are Duke, which I hug the life out of, Yami's father, who gives me cookies, and Serenity, the mayor's daughter. Their time is all up way to soon and I am ushered again by Peacekeepers to a fancy tribute train from the Capitol. When I get to the train station, I see Yami is already there. I also notice he has been crying, though I don't know how he is going to get people to overlook him. It will take a lot of crying for that. We stand on the train station while the cameras gobble up our images before we are allowed on the train and we speed away from District 12.

The tribute train is fancier than even the room in the Justice Building. We are each given our own rooms that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. We don't have hot water at home unless we boil it. There are drawers filled with fine clothes, and Mai Valentine tells me to do anything I want, wear anything I want, everything is at my disposal. Just be ready for supper in an hour. I peel off my mothers blue dress and take a hot shower. I've never had a shower before. It's like being in a summer rain, only warmer. I dress in a dark green shirt and pants. At the last minute I remember Serenity's gold Mockingjay pin and pin it on my shirt.

Mai Valentine comes to collect me for supper. I follow her through the narrow, rocking hallway to the dining room. There's a table and Yami si sitting down already with a seat empty next to him. "Where is Tristan? Your mentor" Mai asks. "He said he was going to take a shower" replied Yami. I tune out the rest of their conversation when dinner arrives. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. Mai keeps reminding us to save space because there is more to come but I stuff myself because I have never had food this good and this much.

After dinner we go into another room to watch a recap of the reapings. A few stand out in my memory as we watch them. A monstrous boy who lunges forward to volunteer form District 2. A fox-faced girl from District 5 with sleek red hair. A boy with a crippled foot from District 10. And most hauntingly, a 12 year old girl from District 11. She has dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that she is very much like Prim in size and demeanor. And when they ask for volunteers, there is no one to take her place. Last of all, they show District 12. Prim getting called, me running forward to take her place. You can't miss the desperation in my voice. Then Yami's name is called and we shake hands and they cut to the anthem again.

I go back to my room. 'Maybe, if I go to sleep, I will wake up back in District 12 where I belong' I think. Probably the drawers hold any number of nightgowns, but I just strip off and climb into bed in my underwear. The sheets are made of a soft silky material and a thick fluffy comforter gives immediate warmth. I let the train rock me to sleep.

Gray light is leaking through the curtains when the rapping rouses me. I hear Mai Valentine's voice, voice calling me to rise. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I try to imagine for a second, what goes on inside her head. What thoughts fill her waking hours? What dreams come to her at night? I have no idea.

I put the green outfit back on and walk down to the dining car. "Sit down! Sit down!" Tristan says, waving me over. The moment I slide into my chair, I am served an enormous plate of food. I eat as much as I can being careful not to overdue it on the richest stuff. I also am introduced to a creamy brown liquid called hot chocolate. It is amazing. I drain my cup.

I realize I detest Tristan. "So you're supposed to give us advice," I say to Tristan. "Here's some advice. Stay alive" he replies. I exchange a look with Yami and I'm surprised to see the hardness in his eyes. I thought he was always so mild. "That's very funny" says Yami. " But not to us." Tristan considers his reply, then punches Yami in the jaw knocking him from his chair. When Tristan turns back to his chair I drive my knife into the table between his hands. I expect him to hit me but he doesn't. Yami gets up and goes to put ice on the red mark on his jaw but Tristan stops him. "Let it show" Tristan says. "It will tell the audience that you have already tussled with another tribute. And before you ask, yes it is against the rules but only if you get caught." Then Tristan asks me if I can throw a knife. I pull it out of the table and throw it at the wall. He gets up and sizes us up. Then he says, "Once you get in the hands of your stylists, don't resist." And then we are pulling into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

A Make Over 02/05/2012

R-i-i-i-p! I grit my teeth as Tea, a woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows, yanks a strip of fabric from my leg, tearing out the hair beneath it. "Sorry!" she pipes in her silly Capitol accent. "You're just so hairy!" Why do these people speak in such a high pitch? Why do their jaws barely open when they talk? Why do the ends of their sentences go up as if they are asking a question? Odd vowels, clipped words, and always a hiss on the latter s…no wonder it's impossible not to mimic them. I grip the edges of the chair I'm sitting on as the last of my leg hair is removed. I have been here for 3 hours in the Remake Center, where I have been cleaned with a gritty foam, gotten a manicure, and have the hair plucked from my body.

"You're doing very well", says some guy named Joey. He gives his blonde gravity-defying hair a shake and applies a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his mouth. Tea and Ishizu, a plump woman whose entire body is dyed a pale shade of pea green, rub me down with a lotion that first stings then soothes. Then they take off my robe I have been allowed to wear off and on and circle my naked body with tweezers ready to remove any last bits of hair. Then they say, "Let's call Seto!" They dash out of the room. It's hard to hate my prep team. They're such total idiots yet I know they are sincerely trying to help me.

The door opens and a young man who must be Seto Kaiba enters. I'm taken aback at how normal he looks. His hair looks to be its natural shade of brown and his eyes only have some gold metallic eyeliner. He is wearing a simple black shirt and pants. I can't help thinking how attractive it looks. (Seto Kaiba is perfect for Cinna!) "Hello, Grace. I'm Seto, your stylist. Just give me a moment all right?" He walks around my naked body taking in every inch of it with his eyes. I resist the impulse to cross my arms over my chest. "Why don't you put on your robe and follow me and we'll have a chat" he says. I put on my robe and follow him into a room with couches and a table. He presses a button and our lunch appears. I imagine trying to make this at home and I realize that is pretty much impossible. I don't realize I have zoned out until Seto is asking me if I am afraid of fire. I just hope this won't kill me.

A few hours later I am dressed in a costume which will either look great or kill me. I am wearing a simple black unitard from neck to ankle. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. My cape is made of fluttering streams of red, orange, and yellow. Seto plans to light them on fire. Wonderful.

I see Yami walk over to me and I am relived that his stylist, Alexis Rhodes, has dressed him in the same thing. I realize that Seto's calm demeanor masks a complete mad-man. We are whisked to the bottom level of the remake center. We will parade around the city in chariots pulled by teams of 4 horses. Ours are coal-black. Seto and Alexis carefully arrange our capes and our body positions once we are in the chariot. "What do you think?" I whisper to Yami. "About the fire?" "I'll rip of your cape if you rip off mine," he says through gritted teeth. "Deal" I say. "Where is Tristan anyway?" says Yami. "It probably is not advisable to have him around open flame with all that alcohol in him" I reply. Then we are both laughing.

The opening music begins and we get in position. The tributes from District 1 ride out in a chariot pulled by white horses, and are spray-painted silver with tasteful jewel tunics. They are always favorites with the crowds. District 2 gets in position to follow them and we are coming closer to the doors in no time at all. The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out when Seto comes over to us with a lighted torch and lights us on fire. Then Seto is yelling something at us. "What's he saying?" I ask Yami. I look over at him and realize he looks even cuter with the flames. And I must too. "I think he said to hold hands" Yami says. He grabs my right hand in his left and I feel electricity go through me. I can't believe he is holding my hand. This is a dream come true. Then we roll into the city.

I hear shouts of 'District 12' from every direction. I notice us on a screen and see how breathtaking we look in the deepening twilight. I smile and get brave enough to blow kisses to the crowd. The crowd is throwing roses at us and yelling our names, our first names that they have bothered to find. "Grace! Grace!" I hear my name being yelled from all sides. Then we are entering the City Circle. I realize I must have completely stopped the circulation in Yami's hand. I go to let go but he says, "No don't let go. I might fall out of this thing." I smile listen to the President before we go back into the Training Center. "You should wear flames more often. They suit you" Yami says once we get off the chariot. I smile and kiss his cheek right on the bruise.

The Training Center has a floor for each District. Mai Valentine takes me and Yami to the 12th floor. My quarters are larger that our entire house. And there are so many automatic gadgets I know I won't be able to press them all. The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options for your shower preferences. When you step out the mat it blow dry's your body. Instead of struggling with knots in your hair I just place my hand on a box that dry's and parts my hair almost instantly. I program the closet for an outfit for my taste. I look out at the city and nibble on some bread. Then there is a knock. Mai is calling me for dinner.

Yami, Seto and Alexis are standing on a balcony that overlooks the Capitol when I enter the dining room. A silent young man offers us all stemmed glasses of wine, I accept. But I don't like it very much. Tristan shows up just as dinner is being served. While they talk, I concentrate on the meal. Mushroom soup, bitter greens with tomatoes the size of peas, rare roast beef sliced as thin as paper, noodles in a green sauce, cheese that melts on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes. At the end a girl enters carrying a cake and lights it. I hope its not alcohol that makes it burn. I look up at the girl about to ask her when I recognize her. I just can't put my finger on it. Mai chides me for knowing an Avox, someone who can no longer talk because the Capitol cut their tongue, and says only speak to them if I am giving an order. We eat the cake and watch a recap of the Opening Ceremonies. "Whose idea was the hand holding?" asks Tristan. "Seto's" says Alexis. "Just the perfect touch of rebellion," says Tristan. "Very nice. Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Go get some sleep."

I wake up the next morning and slowly drag myself out of bed. I push random buttons on the shower control board and end up hopping from foot to foot while I am being hit with icy and hot streams of water. At least my blood is flowing. I am hungry and go to the dining room to see if there is food. I ask the Avox if I can serve myself and he nods. I eat quite a lot before Tristan and Yami come in. They bid me good morning and eat. Alexis has dressed Yami the same as me again. I smirk and think how attractive it looks on him.

We ride the elevator down to the training rooms. We are the last to arrive. Someone pins the number 12 on our back and Atala ,the woman there, begins her speech. We can travel from each station as we please and we may only train with the professionals if we want to try hand to hand combat. I look around at the other tributes and see that the Careers are all bigger than me. Oh well.

I snap out of my thoughts as Yami nudges my arm. "Where would you like to start?" he says. "Suppose we tie some knots" I say wary of the Careers already throwing knives and spears. "Right you are" says Yami. We cross to the knot tying station and stay there for an hour. Then we move onto the camouflage station. "I do the cakes" he admits to me. "The cakes?" I say distracted by a Career throwing a spear through a dummy's heart from 15 yards. "What cakes?" "The ones at the bakery" Yami says.

We pick up some valuable skills over the next 3 days like fire starting, knife throwing, and making shelters. I also sweep the edible plant test without blinking an eye. The Gamemakers appeared early on the first day. They watched us and ate food from the endless banquet they were served. Lunch is served with everyone and Tristan wants me Yami to keep up friendly conversation. He describes all the bread in the basket. He is so amazing.

On the second day I notice something. "We have a shadow" I say. It's the girl from District 11. She is so tiny up close. "I think her name is Rebecca Hawkins" Yami says softly. "What can we do about it?" I ask. "Nothing to do" he replies. When we go to bed on our second day I prepare myself for our individual sessions. Might as well sleep.

On the third day of training, the Gamemakers start calling us out for our private sessions. It goes by district. First the boy than the girl. I am going last. Of course. We sit in silence until Yami is called. "Remember what Tristan said about being sure to throw the weights. The words come out of my mouth without permission. "Thanks. I will" says Yami. "You…shoot straight." I nod.

After about 15 minutes they call my name. I smooth my hair, set my shoulders back and walk into the gymnasium. Instantly, I know I'm in trouble. The Gamemakers have been here too long. Sat through 23 other demonstrations and most have had too much wine. But there is nothing I can do. I walk over to the archery station. I choose a bow, sling the quiver of arrows over my shoulder. I walk to the archery range. I pick my first target, the dummy used for knife practice. I pull back the arrow and realize something is wrong. The string is tighter than I'm used to. But I practice till get the feel for them.

I take my initial position and skewer the dummy through the heart. Then I sever the rope that hold the sand band for boxing and the bag splits open as it slams into the ground. Without pausing, I shoulder roll forward, come up on one knee, and send an arrow flying into an overhanging light. Sparks fall in a shower around me. It's excellent shooting. I turn to the Gamemakers. A few are nodding and clapping, but most are fixated on the roast pig that has just arrived. I am furious. My heart starts to pound and I take aim and send an arrow in their direction. It skewers the apple out of its mouth and pins it to the wall. Everyone stares at me in disbelief. "Thank you for your consideration" I say. I walk toward the exit without being dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Interview Preperation 02/05/2012

In preparation for the interviews, I learn I have to spend 4 whole hours with Mai. Then I have to spend 4 whole hours with Tristan. Oh good. When we get to my room Mai immediately puts me in a full length gown and high heeled shoes, and instructs me on walking. The shoes are the worst part. I've never worn high heels and I can't get used to essentially walking on the balls of my feet. The dress poses another problem. It keeps tangling with the shoes, so I hitch it up, and then Mai swoops on my like a hawk, smacking my hands and yelling, "Not above the ankle!" Then there is sitting, posture, eye contact, hand gestures and smiling. By lunch my muscles in my cheeks are twitching.

After lunch, I have my time with Tristan. Tristan takes the role of interviewer and I try to answer his questions in a winning fashion. But I can't. All I can think about is how much I hate the Capitol. "They want to know about you Grace!" he says. "But I don't want them to!" I yell back at him. "Then lie" he replies. Whatever. At the end we find out I'm not witty, funny, sexy , or mysterious.

The next day my team works on me until late afternoon. My skins is glowing satin, and there are stenciled patterns on my arms, and flame designs on my nails. My hair is braided around my head with strands of red woven in. Then Seto enters with what I assume is my dress. "Close your eyes" he orders. I open my eyes to see my dress is made entirely out of jewels. And thankfully my heels are 2 inches lower than the ones Mai made me wear. Finally it is time for the interview.

The other tributes and I walk single file onto the stage to our designated places. Television crews have claimed most of the balconies, and the City Circle and the avenues around it are completely packed with Capitol citizens.

Zigfried Lloyd, the man who has hosted the interviews for more than 40 years, bounces onto the stage. He wears the same suit every year: midnight blue with thousands of twinkling lights. This year Zigfried's hair is pink and his eyelids and lips are coated in the same hue. He looks freakish but not so much as last year. The girl from District 1 goes first, looking provocative in a see through gold gown. She has blonde hair, emerald green eyes; she's sexy all the way.

Each interview is only 3 minutes. Then a buzzer goes off and the next tribute is up. I sit like a lady, the way Mai showed me, as the districts slip by. The monstrous boy from District 2 is a ruthless killer. The fox-faced girl from District 5 is sly and elusive. I spotter Seto as soon as he took his place, but even his presence cannot relax me. The crippled boy from 10 is very quiet. Rebecca, who is dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings, flutters her way to Zigfried. "I'm very hard to catch" she says. "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out." Then the boy from District 11 goes up whose name is Rafael. He is so much bigger than me.

Then they are calling Grace Everdeen. "So Grace, the Capitol must be quite a change from District 12. What's impressed you the most since you've arrived here?" asks Zigfried. What did he say? "The lamb stew" I get out. Zigfried laughs. "Now Grace," he says, "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of your outfit?" "I though Seto was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume. And I can't believe I'm wearing this!" I twirl and it looks like I am engulfed in tongues of fire. Unfortunately the buzzer goes off. I walk back to my seat.

Then Yami is called. He has the audience from the get go. He plays up the bakers son angle and him and Zigfried take turns sniffing each other. Then Zigfried asks him if he has a girlfriend back home. Yami hesitates then gives a shake of his head. "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on. What's her name?" says Zigfried. "There is one girl but I don't think she knew I existed until the reaping" Yami replies. "Well, you win, then she can't take her hands off you" Zigfried says. "Winning won't help me in my case" Yami says quietly. "Why ever not" asks Zigfried. "Because….because…she came here with me" Yami blushes and stammers out.


	4. The Night Before the Games

The Night Before the Games

After the interview, I shower and wash off the gold paint, the makeup, and the scent of beauty from my body. I pull on a thick fleecy nightgown and crawl into bed. It takes me about 5 seconds to realize that I won't get much sleep tonight. I guess I eventually fall asleep and have this memory come to mind:

I was in the woods sitting next to Duke, watching some fish swim by in the river. I scoot closer to him and press him leg against mine. He looks at me and I just smile at him. He smiles back and takes my hand in his. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. We stay like that for a while and then he moves. I look up at him confused and he gently pulls my face to his. Our lips meet and its like fireworks have gone off in my mind. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips. He likes my lower lip asking for entrance and I open mine willingly and let his tongue in. He maps out my mouth. I push back and I taste him. He tastes like oranges and lilac. We break apart when we need air. I giggle and press my lips to his again. He pulls me closer and we fall in the grass. He is on top of me and he rolls us over so I am on the bottom, but we roll right into the river. I am laughing and put my now soaking wet hair into a ponytail. I whip it around splashing Duke with water. He laughs and dunks my head under the water. I force my head up and dunk his head into the water. He gets out of my grasp and pushes me all the way into the water. I just lie in the water, and let the feeling of the cold-water wash over me. I relive my memory of my first kiss. I was happy that it had been with Duke. Though I wouldn't have minded if my first kiss had been Yami.

I wake up quite early in the morning. I was actually smiling because of the memory. That was just what I needed to keep my mind off the games for a little while. I just lay in bed waiting for the sun to rise, remembering the feeling of Duke's lips on mine. Then I grow sad. I remember that I will probably never see him again. That may have been my last kiss from him ever. Now I wish I had not broken up with him. Oh well. That was the past. Now all I can do is face the present.


	5. Let the Games Begin!

Let the Games Begin!

My prep team wakes me up and they quickly do my hair and take care of my shower preferences for me. Seto comes in and gives me my outfit I will be wearing in the arena: black form fitting pants, a black tight shirt, and a black jacket with a hood, and a belt. My shoes are back and lace up and have an excellent tread for running. Seto guides me to the helicopter that will take me to the arena. A ladder takes me up and a tracker is injected into my arm. 'Wouldn't want to lose a tribute' I think. The ride is short and I am dropped off in the catacombs. I sit there and decline the food that Seto offers me. Instead I sit sipping water. Then I just hold Seto's hand as I prepare for the launch. The announcer comes on and I stand on my metal plate waiting for the launch. It slowly starts to ascend and I wave goodbye to Seto. He manages a small wave back. I am lifted up into the arena. "Ladies and Gentleman Let the 74th Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith says. The glass lifts up and I am free to take in my surroundings. The Cornucopia is in the middle and goods are flowing out of it. I prepare myself to run to them. Then the cannon goes off.

I take off as fast as I can. I sprint in 20 yards and grab a bright orange backpack and a piece of plastic. I also grab a loaf of bread and stuff it into the pocket in my jacket. I am about to turn around and leave when I see a bow and arrow 3 feet in front of me. I am about to reach out the grab them when Yami grabs my hands and pulls me off towards the woods. I readjust my hand and run after him trying not to trip on his ankles.

We run for a while and eventually find ourselves in a wooded area with a pond and plenty of rabbits. I welcome them as a sign of food. I set up some snares and see Yami getting some water out of the pond. I go over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He turns his head and sees me and continues purifying the water. I hug him and try to find a tree to spend the night in. I pick a willow that will keep us away from prying eyes. It is late afternoon and the cannon starts firing. There were 8 deaths today. The bloodbath at the Cornucopia would be over by now. Yami is out hunting and checking out our surroundings while I check what is in the backpack: a thin black sleeping bag that reflects body heat, a pair of sunglasses, a water bottle, I have to remember to fill it up later, and some beef strips and crackers. I hop out of the tree and someone tackling me to the ground greets me.

"Get off me Yami!" I say. He pulls me up and says urgently, "Climb!" I do as he says and sure enough I see 3 Careers hot on his trail, the boy and girl from District 2 and the boy from District 1. They stop at the tree and look around wondering where Yami went. I hold my breath. Then I hear the boy from 1 say, "When we find her and Lover Boy I kill them in my own way and no one interferes." I gulp and look over at Yami who is frozen. After another 15 minutes they leave and we hop out of the tree and head in the opposite direction.

After walking into the sunset we stop when we hear the anthem. The dead tributes begin to get counted off: the boy from 3, the boy from 5, both from 6 and 7, the boy from 9 and the girl from 10. I let out a sigh. This has been a long day. Then I hit myself in the forehead. "I forgot my snares!" I say angrily. "We can make new ones Grace. We can right?" he says after a delay in my answering. "Yeah, it won't be hard" I say. We find another willow tree and I pull out the sleeping bag form the backpack. I climb in and Yami is close behind. I take off my belt and wrapped it around the branch we were on. That way I won't fall out in my sleep because I tend to roll. Yami puts his arm around me and I drift off to sleep in his arms.

I wake up in the predawn light to the sound of a cannon. I jerk upright to make sure that Yami was still alive. He was breathing and I sighed in relief. I brushed the hair off his forehead and kissed it. I wiggled out of the sleeping bag and jumped to the ground. I got up and went to find some berries or something. Instead I come across a flock of strange birds. I take out 2 of them before they now what hit them. I gather some Katniss tubers and make my way back to our tree. I sit on the ground and start a fire hoping that the dawn light will hide the smoke. I start it up and wrap the tubers in leaves to cook them. I carefully pluck the birds and I have just placed the first lot over the coals when Yami jumps down next to me. I scream and fall over. He laughs and helps turn the meat. It is done in no time and we eat the meat with the tubers: a great first meal in the arena. 


	6. The Next Part of the Games!

The Next Part of the Games!

I woke up the next morning and heard someone on the ground. I took my knife out of my pocket and slowly made my way towards the end of the branch so I could swing down and attack and most likely kill whoever was on the ground. I jumped off my branch and I heard a girl scream. I looked and it was a girl who could be no more than 14 years old. I stood up straighter and saw she had no weapons and I couldn't hear anyone else that might jump out and attack me. "Do you have any weapons and are you alone?" I asked. "Yes. I am. And no I don't have any weapons" she replied. I motioned her over. She cautiously made her way over to me. "Do you want to be allies?" I asked her. She nodded and I climbed back into the tree to wake Yami.

I shook him awake and he sleepily opened one eye. "What is it? Can't I sleep a little more?" he asked. "No! We have an ally. You need to come meet her" I replied. He grudgingly dragged himself out of the sleeping bag and jumped out of the tree. He saw her and just stood there. "That's our ally? I was hoping it was someone with a little body mass" he said rudely. "Yami! How can you say that? Anyway" I said turning to her. "Where are we going to sleep now that we have 3 people?" She just shook her head because she had no idea. "Oh I almost forgot" I said, "What's your name? I'm Grace." I introduced myself to her. "I'm Abigail Bates," she said in reply.

We found shelter in a nearby cave right off the river. She said she was going to find some berries to eat later. So Yami and me were left with the task to collect water and make the cave comfortable. Abigail was gone for quite a while and we had already gotten water and laid out the sleeping bag and set the backpacks in a corner, so we sat next to each other talking. "So do you actually like me?" I asked Yami. "Yes. I do," he said with a blush on his cheeks. I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him. He said something that I couldn't make out and I turned my head to ask him what he said and then it happened: he kissed me. I couldn't believe it was happening. I kissed him back and he smiled into the kiss. We broke apart when we needed air. I smiled at him and then we heard someone clear his or her throat. We looked around and saw Abigail looking at us with an annoyed expression on her face. "Sorry Abigail" I said apologetically. She just shook her head. "What?" I said. "Well, I go to help make our lives somewhat bearable in the games and I come back to see you two kissing!" She yelled back at me. I hung my head and walked over to her. "Why does that bother you so much?" I asked her. "I used to have a boyfriend last year but he went to the games and got killed. I actually thought he would come back. I never even got to say goodbye!" and she burst into tears. I just stood there shocked and then I hugged her and tried to comfort her. I saw Yami slowly edging out of the cave. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "Well this seemed like more of a girl thing so I thought I would just wait back outside" he said looking really awkward. "Oh okay then" and with that reply he left.

I looked at his retreating back and sighed. Abigail and I go out of the cave together and picked some more berries since she did not find that many. We found a whole bush full. We got back to the cave and saw a girl sleeping in the back of the cave. Abigail screamed and I took out my knife. The girl woke up and she just stared at us. I noticed she had no weapons and she was alone. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked the stranger. "My name is Albee and I am from District 8. I was so tired from running from the careers I asked this boy if I could sleep here and he said I could" she finished in a timid voice. "Hi. I'm Grace and this Yami and we are from District 12," I said pointing to each other, "and this is Abigail and she is from District 9." We all waved at the new girl. "Do you want to be allies?" I asked Albee. "Sure!" she replied. So we all laid out what food we had and our weapons. Yami and me were the only 2 with weapons but Albee had a quite a lot of food. When I asked her where she got it from she said the Careers food stash. I just looked at her amazed.

We decided to go blow up the Careers food. Yami and me would do the actual blowing upping of the food. Albee would be lighting a signal fire with Abigail lighting another one not far behind it. So we woke up at dawn and made our 3-hour long hike to where the Careers' camp was. We left Abigail at the second signal fire. We dropped Albee off at the first signal fire. Yami walked ahead of me. We finally made it to the food stash and saw them all standing there looking bored. Then I see the smoke from the first signal fire. I see the Careers point to the smoke and the boy from District 2 tell them that he is to be the one to kill me. I gulp and watch them walk off into the woods. I sit in waiting for about 15 minutes to make sure they won't come back before we can destroy the food. Just as we are about to make our way to the food we see movement from the woods. We hid again and see fox-face make her way to the pyramid. Yami and me watch on as she hops around the ground on her way to the food. She jumps at one point and overshot and she lands and squeals. But she is back up and taking food, then hopping back out of the circle. I just look at Yami. "Why did she do that? You would think the very ground was going to explode and…" I trail off. "Of course! The ground is mined!" So I take my arrow and let it fly. It hits a bag of apples and they spill to the ground.


	7. Another Tribute Down

The Next Day of the Games!

The explosions knock me off my feet. I brace myself against a log to keep from being toppled over. I look around for Yami and see him get knocked against a tree and slump to the ground. I run over to him and check if he is okay. I check his heart rate and pulse and he is still breathing and opening his eyes. Then I feel something drip down the side of my face. I touch my ear and there is blood on my hand. I can't hear out of that ear I just realize. I grow frantic and clean it with water. I paw at it trying to get it to collect sounds but nothing works.

"Grace, why don't we just go back to the cave and pick up Abigail and Albee" Yami says soothingly. I nod but just as we are about to make our way out of the bushes, the Careers come back into the clearing. The boy from 2, I hear the girl from 2 calls him Zane, beats his fists on the ground and starts screaming. I also figure out the girl from 2 is named Vivian. The Careers go back to the woods to hunt. Yami and me make a mad dash for the woods. We make it to the first signal fire location and pick up Albee. She is scared because she was chased by the Careers but unhurt. We make it to the second signal fire but no one has lit it. We look around for Abigail everywhere. Then we hear her scream. "Grace! Albee!" Abigail screamed. We ran for her and found her just as the boy from District 1, Bakura, slices her throat with a sword.

She screams but barely any sound comes out. A few seconds later she drops to the ground and her cannon fires. I turn around quickly remembering Bakura and kick him in the stomach and knife him in the back. He dies just as quickly. His cannon fires so we walk away so they can retrieve the bodies. As Abigail is slowly lifted into the hovercraft, I press my 3 middle fingers to my lips and raise them to her in salute. I start crying and walk away and climb into a tree. Yami and Albee yell at me to come back down. But I only climb higher up the tree. I cry for hours and I hear them leave and head back to the cave.

After a while I climb down and make my way back to the cave. Then I hear a cannon go off. I start to worry that it was maybe Yami or Albee, and I sprint to the cave. I enter and see Albee sitting in the back of the cave drawing a picture in the sand. I also see Yami sleeping on the sleeping bag on the other side of the cave. I walk over to Yami and play with his hair. It is so silky. Then I walk back outside. I look around and decide to go hunt. I tell Albee to tell Yami where I am when I wake up. I am 3 hours away from the cave when I hear them.

Zane, Vivian and Marik crash through the underbrush and I am on my feet running away. I climb a tree and they stop at the bottom. I am thinking about just ignoring them when I notice Vivian has a bow and arrows in her hand. I should have my silver weapons. "How is everything with you?" I ask them. They look taken aback but answer, "Fine. And yourself?" "A little warm for my taste" I reply to them. Zane tries to climb up the tree but he is too heavy and falls down. I am hoping he broke his neck when he gets up swearing like a fiend. Vivian tries to shoot me but it is clear that I can shoot a bow and arrow and she can't. Marik decides not to go. 'Good. Wouldn't want him to kill himself climbing a tree' I think. I hope Yami and Albee can come to my rescue soon. But it looks like I will be spending the night in the tree. The Careers fall asleep under the tree. I am just settling down between 2 branches that will have to do when I see a pair of eyes in the other tree across from me. Rebecca sticks her head out. I sigh in relief. She points to something above my head. I look up and see a tracker jacker nest. I look back at her and she makes a sawing motion with her hand. I nod and again and see her disappear and I hear some rustling and realize Rebecca is hopping from tree to tree. I laugh but quickly stop when I remembered that the Careers were sleeping on the ground. I climb up to the branch with the nest on it and take out my knife. The anthem blares out and I start sawing. I get only ¾ of the way through the branch when the anthem ends. I notice the death recap only enough to know that there were no deaths today.

I crawl back down to my branch to find a silver parachute sitting on the branch. It has a sleeping bag on it. "Thank you Tristan," I said. I snuggle up and sleep. Gray morning light is just leaking through the branches when I wake up. I get out my knife again and climb up to the branch. I manage to saw through the branch before the tracker jackers come out. The nest hits the ground and I see the Careers wake up to a full-scale tracker jacker attack. I hear Zane and Vivian yell to go to the lake. It must be close if they think they can outrun them. Vivian collapses on the ground not far from the tree. I jump down being careful to look for any stray tracker jackers since I don't want to be stung. I reach Vivian and grab her bow and arrows. I run in the opposite direction to the cave. In the distance I hear Vivian's cannon go off. Oh well, another tribute down.


	8. A Boring Day in the Games

Why Can't This Be Over?

I have been lying in the cave for the past 3 days with nothing to do. I am so bored right now. 'Why can't the games just be over already?' I think. I roll over on my side and see Yami and Albee. Yami is up watching the rain and Albee is sleeping. I get up and sit down next to Yami in the cave entrance watching the rain continue to pour. I am sure that the Gamemakers are intent on drowning us since it has been raining forever. I hear Yami sigh. I know what he is feeling like. This is a boring part of the games. There have been no deaths for 3 days and the audience must be getting bored. There is no way they will keep this up much longer. Just as I had thought that the rain began to stop. 'Finally' I thought.

Just as I was cheering that the rain had stopped, I heard 2 cannons fire. I whirled around thinking Yami or Albee died in their sleep. They were okay. But we would have to wait until nightfall to know who died. I woke Yami up and told him I was going to go hunting. "Just be careful" Yami said in reply. I hugged him and kissed him lightly before venturing out of the cave.

I walked for 20 minutes before I came to the stream, or should I say river after the rain. I filled up my water bottle and made my way over to a thicker grove of trees. I rewarded in no time with 2 rabbits and 3 of the strange bird things again. I make my way back to the cave and carefully cook the meat. Yami and Albee wake up to the smell of cooking meat. In no time it is done and we are filling our stomachs.

After we ate, Yami and Albee became kind of sleepy. So I sat down by them and told them a story from when I was a child:

I was out in the square in District 12 with my father. I was holding his hand because I was afraid to go anywhere without him. He led me to the Hob and I reluctantly went in there. We were in there and all of a sudden someone sees a wild turkey walk into the Hob. Everyone jumps and tackles the turkey. Even old ladies were trying to get to it. It was a sight to see. I was laughing so hard. After someone had successfully grabbed the turkey and run off with it we did the rest of our shopping, or should I say trading since we didn't have a lot of money. Later that night, fireworks went off in the sky on the horizon. They were from the Capitol, because it was New Year's Eve. Why would the Capitol not want to celebrate another year of Hunger Games? I walked around a little more before I got tired. My father carried me home but before he put me to bed he brought out a box from behind his back. He handed it to me and I eagerly took it. I opened it slowly and a pretty little kitten fell out. He said I looked like I needed a friend to hang out with all day. I hugged him and he left my room.

I finished telling the story and looked up. Yami and Albee were asleep. I walked over to Yami and kissed his forehead and snuggled up next to him. This day was boring and I hope the Gamemakers do something soon. Then I fell into the world of dreams.


	9. The Final Show Down

The Final Show Down!

I wake up after 30 minutes of sleep to the anthem cutting through the sounds of the forest. I sit bolt upright and rush to the entrance of the cave. I get there just in time to see Rebecca, Rafael, the girl from District 5, and the other tributes besides the Careers. I feel sick and don't want to know what could have wiped them all out. I start crying for Rebecca and curl up next to Yami. I feel Yami put his arm around me and I snuggle up gratefully. I just hope I can get a few hours of sleep before the Gamemakers decide to drive us together again with some type of device.

I wake up to sunlight streaming through the cave mouth and I sit up abruptly and get dizzy. "Whoa, head rush!" I said maybe a bit too loudly because Yami and Albee wake up. "Grace, what is it?" Yami asked me. I shook my head but he still looked confused. 'Oh boys!' I thought. 'They never understand anything!'

Then I remembered why I had gotten up so early. Today was the day of the final showdown. At least today was when I wanted it to be. "Come on guys!" I yelled at Yami and Albee trying to get them out of bed. "We have to take out the Careers today!" That got them up. Yami still looked so confused. Albee and I just laughed at his expression.

All of a sudden, trumpets blared out through the arena. I dashed to the mouth of the cave desperate to not miss a word. Claudius Templesmith is the announcer and he is saying that there is a new supply of weapons at the Cornucopia. I don't want to go. I have my arrows and that is fine with me but Yami and Albee are all for it because they have no weapons aside from a knife. "No! We are not going!" I yelled at them when they tried to leave the cave. "Please Grace?" Yami said nuzzling my neck. "Oh fine" I said, giving into him.

We made the 4-hour trek to get to the Cornucopia. I walked ahead of the group the entire time because I had the bow and arrows. Several noises spooked me as we were walking. I shot at 4 trees and a couple of rocks because they loomed out of the foliage from the corner of my eye. This place sure had me paranoid. I could hear Yami and Albee whispering to each other and they were probably talking about how I was jumpy. For some reason this put me on edge. "Will you guys just shut up!" I screamed at them when I finally snapped. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me with scared looks on their faces. "God! Why can't you two just be quiet and walk. And here is a radical idea, help me keep a lookout for people that might try to kill us!" I yelled while starting to walk again. I didn't hear anything else out of them for the rest of the trip. 'Good. They were attracting the Careers' I think.

When we finally make it, I see that Claudius was not lying. There is indeed a new supply of weapons in the mouth of the Cornucopia, but the Careers are positioned around them protectively. I quickly dive into the bushes forgetting about Albee and Yami for a minute. They hadn't spotted me. I notice that Yami and Albee are still standing in the open. "Get down idiots! Or they will see you!" I hiss at them through clenched teeth. Albee quickly obeys and Yami takes a little while longer. 'God! Why is he so slow?' I think. I have to come up with something to get their attention and get us three out of the arena ALIVE. My brain can come up with nothing, so I am just going to have to wing it. 'I wonder how this will turn out' I think. 'Either we will die or survive.'

I pull out my arrows and take aim through the bush. I shoot the arrow right into the soft gold of the Cornucopia. Vivian screams, Marik looks around wildly and Zane pulls out two swords from the pile and gets in a defensive stance. 'Ah man. I forgot about Zane'! I yell in my head. I notch another arrow and let it fly, not aiming for anything specific. I let out a gasp when the arrow connects with Vivian's back. Vivian drops to the ground and twitches before her cannon fires. 'Wow. That was easy' I think. "Albee, get down!" I yell at her since she was standing up and in range of Zane's swords. She gets down right before Zane swings his sword aiming for Albee's throat. I scream because that was the only thing my brain can formulate at the moment. Albee gets up and sprints to the Cornucopia and grabs a handful of knives. She throws one and it misses Zane by a couple of centimeters. Albee throws more but her aiming is getting more and more off. She is losing her focus.

"Albee!" I shout. She turns and looks at me. "You know what you have to do!" I hope she remembers. It turns out she does when she stops and stands there facing Zane with one knife in her hand. Then faster than Zane can react she reaches out and plunges it into his neck. Zane screams once then drops to the ground dead. I hear his cannon fire and cautiously walk over to Albee and make sure she is okay. Albee is fine except for a cut across her palm where Zane's sword had gotten her.

We are finally relaxing when I hear Yami scream. I turn around in time to see Marik grab a sword that was lying on the ground and see him slice a deep cut into Yami's leg. I scream and get out my arrows. I quickly position one in the string and let it fly, directly hitting Marik's temple, before anyone can even take a breath. I had forgotten he was there.

I run over to Yami and see all this blood seeping from his cut, which had cut right down to the bone. I gulp. We should have won, since the last 3 tributes win. Then I realize that Marik is still alive. My last arrow is in his head since the others got taken up with the bodies. But Marik has that sword and when I try to approach him he waves it at me. It may be hours before he dies and Yami will be dead by then. I cautiously make my way to the Cornucopia and grab the first weapon I see, a horrible spiked mace, and take it while slowly approaching Marik. I get behind him and before he notices me, I whack him in the head and dies instantly. I run back to Yami and hold him in my arms as the hovercraft comes to get Marik's body. I see a pool of blood around Yami and I can hear him drawing ragged breaths. 'Oh why won't they hurry it up?' I yell at them in my head. 'Yami is dying and you are enjoying the killing? Come on!' So I do the only thing my brain can come up with. I kiss him with an intensity that surprises me. I can see Albee roll her eyes and walk over to the lake. I stay lip locked with Yami for a couple of minutes noticing how cold his lips are. "Just hang on Yami," I whisper. "I need you. You can't die on me!"

Finally trumpets sound announcing our victory. I help Yami up and he is immediately taken into the helicopter. I am afraid to let go of him for fear he will slip away from me and I will never see him again. Once we get in the helicopter, Yami is taken away. I hope he survives. I am praying he will survive. I start crying and the last thing I hear before we land is the sound of the heart monitor stop beeping.


	10. The End of the Road

Hunger Games Chapter 10

I wake up in a hospital bed. I try to sit up and panic when I can't. There is a thin band of metal that is holding my waist to the bed. I keep struggling when something is injected into my veins. My mind goes black almost instantly.

I wake up a few more times and each time I am knocked out the same way. After what seems like the 500th time, I notice the band is off of my waist and there is nothing plugged into my arms. I sit up and see that all of my scars and bruises from the arena are gone. My ear is also fully healed. I test it out by rustling my hair by it.

I find I am dressed in a hospital nightgown with pink dinosaurs. Just wonderful. I look around and see the tribute outfit lying at the foot of my bed. I get dressed while horrible memories flash though my head. Then I remember Yami. How he almost died from that cut. I go into panic mode and try to find a door. One opens to my left.

I rush through it and quickly walk down a hallway. 'I must get to Yami' I think. I walk down to the end and find myself in a large room where Seto, Tea, Joey and Ishizu are sitting. As soon as I come in, I am engulfed in hugs. Seto holds me close and kisses my forehead. Tea and Ishizu exclaim over my body. Joey is smiling like an idiot and ruffles my hair. By 10 minutes, Tea and Ishizu are crying in happiness and Joey and Seto are looking awkward. "Guys just don't understand women' I think giggling.

It is not until Seto starts to prepare me for the interview tonight that I remember Yami. I quickly turn around to face Seto and say, "Seto. Is Yami still alive?" Seto looks at me for a moment. "Yes. Yami is still alive. They were able to save him," Seto says. I sigh in relief and let Seto finish making me look pretty.

The time for the interview finally arrives and I cannot wait to see Yami. I sway back and forth on the balls of my feet as the platform rises taking me to the stage. I blink in the brightness of the lights and then I see him. Yami. Appearing on the other side of the stage.

I run to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He stumbles a bit and I hold him tighter to keep him from falling. He finally regains his balance and I kiss him full on the mouth. In no time he is kissing back and I smile, happy as can be. We stay lip locked for a while before Zigfried breaks us apart.

I grab Yami's hand and drag him over to the love seat. Albee sits on the other side of me. I must look surprised she is there because she has a strange look on her face. With all of that Yami confusion I forgot all about her. I pull her into a hug as we sit down. She hugs me back and then we are settling in to watch the replay.

The first part is of us in the Opening Ceremonies. Yami and I look as stunning as ever. Albee looks pretty good herself. Next it is on to the interviews. Albee talks about her dogs she has in District 8 and how she loves them more than anything. A lot of people in the Capitol could relate to that. Then I come up and talk about who knows what. Yami is there. And he still is true to his word. Once we make it to the games it is a daring adventure for us 3 to stay alive. If I wasn't in it I might have enjoyed it. It turns out most of the other tributes were killed by a pack of saber tooth tigers set loose though the arena. It was gruesome. They show the final showdown in whole. The Gamemakers leave nothing out.

The president comes to give us each a crown for winning. But when he gets to me his eyes show nothing but hatred. What did I do? Then I remember. When I was bored and in the cave, I talked long and hard about the Capitol and how the Districts should no longer be under their control. The Districts would have heard and maybe went along with me. No wonder the president hates me.

Zigfried then lets us leave. I cling to Yami's arm. We still will sleep on our District levels. Albee gets off at 8 and Yami and I ride the elevator up to floor 12. The train will take us back tomorrow morning.

Once I get into the room I strip off my clothes, not caring that Yami is standing right there and find a decent nightgown to wear. Then I plop into bed without a second glance at Yami. I can barely keep my eyes open but I feel Yami slide into bed next to me. He pulls me close and I snuggle into his chest. Then I fall asleep in his arms.

Mai Valentine wakes me up. I open my eyes and see her walk into the room. She looks at me then Yami and leaves the room. What was that about? Whatever. I get dressed and proceed to wake Yami up. "Yami! Get up! We are leaving now!" I yell in his ear. He sleepily opens one eye and mumbles something I can't make out. So I fill a bucket with cold water and proceed to pour it on him. That sure wakes him up. I throw some clothes at him and he gets dressed. Then I crawl over him and lean towards him as if I was going to kiss him but right before our lips meet I jump off the bed and run out the door. "What the f**k was that?" Yami yells at me. I just giggle and run down the hall to where we will board the train.

I get to the train station where Albee and the prep teams are waiting for us. I run up to Albee and sweep her into a hug. She smiles and then goes to talk and say her goodbyes to her prep team. I walked over to my prep team and gave them all hugs. I hugged Seto the longest. But I would see them on the victory tour though. I couldn't wait.

Finally Yami walks out to the platform. I walk over and hug him. I let him go and take his hand as he walks over to Alexis and the rest of his prep team. They all give him long hugs.

Then the camera crews are allowed on the platform as we board the train. I hide my face because I hate getting my picture taken. Yami drags me into the train car at the end of the train and sits me down. I look at him with a confused look on my face.

"What is it Yami?" I ask him with confusion clear in my voice. "Do you have any regrets about anything that happened during the Games?" Yami asks. "What do you mean?" I ask still very confused. "I mean, do you have any regrets of kissing me? Or was this all a show? Do you really like me?" Yami asks quickly. My eyes widen and I leap onto Yami's lap. Yami looks surprised. "None of that was an act. I really do like you," I say with a smirk. "Maybe this will convince you." Then I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me back and I start playing with his hair. It was always so soft. We break apart when we need air. "That definitely convinced me," Yami says in a whisper. I smile and kiss him again.

_**The end of book 1! In your review please tell me what you think the title of the next book should be…Thank you! The best title will win!**_

_**Thank you for submitting titles but the winner is Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret!**_


End file.
